The Cursed Locket
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: Leo Wyatt's last charge, before he became mortal, comes to him for help in freeing her sister, Maria, from a locked prison that is also draining her life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Leo Wyatt's last charge before becoming mortal, comes to him for help in freeing her sister from a locked prison she contained herself in.

Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or the characters within, but I do own those you do not recognize. Covers the entire story.

Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this?" Izzy 'Isabella' Parks asked as she walked up the stone steps.

Getting no answer from her sister, she sighed and stopped in front of the doors of the Victorian mansion. Turning towards the window to her right she looked at the reflection of her sister, Maria, for an answer.

"Because we need help," Maria replied.

"From him? He left us Mar."

"I know, but we need to get me out of that locket so you can live," Maria said as her eyes narrowed towards the heart-shaped locket that settled just under Izzy's neck. "Now come on, knock on the door."

Izzy rolled her eyes and turned facing the door, the reflection of Maria disappearing. The knock echoed throughout the house. She waited for a few seconds and turned to the window.

"There's nobody home, I'm leaving," Izzy said.

"Izzy…" Maria warned.

Izzy ignored her elder sister and took a step down just as the door opened and a voice called out.

"Hello?"

She turned to see a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes leaning against the door. She sighed dejectedly and stepped back up onto the porch.

"I might have the wrong place, but does Leo live here?" She asked.

"If you mean Leo Wyatt, then yea he's here," the man replied. "He's my father."

"Of course," Izzy said, "I should've known."

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"You look a lot like him," Izzy clarified.

He laughed, "That's what everybody says. Come on in and I can get him."

She glanced over at the window and Maria nodded to which Izzy sighed. The man stepped aside as she crossed the doorway and he closed the door behind her.

"I'm Wyatt," he introduced himself.

"Izzy," she said as they shook hands.

"Interesting name," Wyatt commented.

She looked around the house as she continued into the foyer where there was a small table in front of a set of stairs. She looked back at him.

"Short for Isabella."

"Thought so," Wyatt said. "How do you know my dad?"

"He was my Whitelighter," Izzy replied.

Wyatt cocked his head and raised his eyebrow as he stepped back. Izzy noticed his movements and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a witch," Izzy said. "I'm not stupid enough to say that to a mortal, and I know you're not one."

"What makes you say that?"

"He talked about you a lot."

Wyatt let out a small smile, "Really?"

Izzy nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get my dad for you," Wyatt said.

"Thanks," Izzy replied.

Izzy watched Wyatt jog up the stairs until he disappeared. She let out a big sigh. Looking around, she noticed a mirror on top a cabinet in front of a long table, and she headed towards that. As soon as she stood facing it, Maria appeared.

"He's cute!" Maria crooned.

"Shut up," Izzy said with a slight smile.

Maria laughed.

"Do you think they can do it?"

Maria sobered up, "I think they can. They are the Charmed Ones after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izzy looked away from Maria as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked back to Maria.

"Charmed Ones or not Mar, going to Leo was a last desperate attempt to save you. I doubt he would even want to talk to us, let alone help," Izzy said.

"It's not about saving me, it's about saving you. You don't know the reason why he left Izzy. He had a family, all we had was each other."

"Doesn't matter Mar! He lef-" Izzy started to say before the footsteps ceased.

She could sense the person standing there waiting for her to look at them. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked at the man. It didn't matter how many wrinkles were on his face or how much grey was in his hair, all that mattered was that she recognized him. She ignored Wyatt and the woman who stood behind him. She felt like she was five years old again, all the old feelings of excitement every time she saw him came through.

"Leo," she whispered.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

As soon as he said that, her world came crashing down and the old feelings went away. She locked her spine and put on a stony face. Her fingers tingled with power and her eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Not this again," Maria moaned in the mirror.

Izzy whipped her head towards the mirror, "Shut up."

She stepped away from the mirror and Maria disappeared.

Leo crossed his arms and looked at her with worry, "Excuse me?"

"You know, I was crazy to think you would recognize me, that everything would be the way it was before, telling us stories about Wyatt and Piper. All about the demons you helped vanquished, and everything you went through just to stay with them despite the elders," Izzy said as she looked at him.

"Leo?" The woman spoke up behind him.

Leo turned towards his wife, Piper, "It's okay."

"You're not a Whitelighter anymore are you?" Izzy asked.

Leo turned back to her, "How did you know I was a Whitelighter?"

"Because you used to be our Whitelighter, Leo! One of the reasons why we came to you for help was so you could heal us if we needed it!" Izzy said as she pointed to him. "I knew it was pointless to come here. God, I wished Maria hadn't convinced me."

She looked away just as recognition of the name sparked in his eyes and he straightened up. He opened his mouth to speak but Izzy beat him to it.

"You know what? I'm out of here," Izzy said just before she walked passed him.

"Belle?" Leo said as he grabbed her arm just as she passed him.

Izzy froze at the nickname he used to call her. She knew he finally recognized her. She looked at him, his face so close to hers.

"Belle?"

She shook her head and pulled her arm out of his hand. "You don't get to call me that anymore. You lost that right the day you left."

She stepped away from him as she hugged herself.

"I'm sorry, Bel-"

"No! It's too late for that, sixteen years too la-" Izzy said just before an explosion erupted in the room.

Izzy slammed into Leo who caught her and they flew into the dining table. Piper and Wyatt flew up the stairs and hit the wall. Instantly a blue force field encased the two.


End file.
